


Complaining

by Writing-The-Thing (writingfanfic)



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Thing
Summary: For the prompt: 'Windows x MacReady ( NSFW and cute) please :)'Here ya go!





	Complaining

“I don’t get why Palmer has to be such an asshole.”

Windows is still complaining. That’s all Mac can think about as he pushes him back against the wall, unbuttoning the comms officer’s shirt – that Windows is  _still_  complaining. Granted, his fingers are currently pushing Mac’s leather jacket off of his shoulders, but goddamn it, all he wants to hear right now are whimpers and begging. None of this complaining crap.

“Is it ‘cause you talk too much?” he asks sourly, and Windows shrugs, quite a feat as he begins to pull up Mac’s shirt. “I know what’ll shut you up.” He kisses him, passionately, and Windows clings to him for a moment, breaking only to pull the shirt off and over his head, and then shrugs off his own. Skin against skin. That’s what this place was lacking – or had been, thinks Mac.

“I guess,” Windows gasps as Mac pulls back, and then they’re onto the belts – Windows never fastens his tightly, Mac thinks, it’s just a fashionable loop that attach stupid quirky belt buckles to. Granted – that makes it much easier to undo it, and he’s already on Windows’ zipper by the time Windows manages to get his buckle open, forcing his hands inside his pants and kissing him hard again. “Fuck, Mac…”

Windows finally manages to get Mac’s pants undone, and Mac steps back to kick them off, Windows stripping off as well, and then Windows nearly tackles Mac back onto the bed; Mac flips him over, pinning him down, and kisses him, biting at his lips. Their legs tangle, and Windows pulls back.

“Mac, do you think I’m annoying?” he asks, and Mac closes his eyes.

“Babe, I am going to personally punch your lights out unless you stop complaining. In a lovin’ way, of course.”

“…that’s fair.” And then Mac wraps his fingers around Windows’ erection, and Windows suddenly doesn’t have the willpower to complain anyway.


End file.
